


Une agréable soirée

by Tamabulle



Category: The Teahouse
Genre: M/M, Prostitution
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamabulle/pseuds/Tamabulle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malgré ses obligations et son statut, Rhys arrivait à trouver du temps pour des activités plus intéressantes, comme  ce qu’il avait prévu pour ce début de soirée – OS écrit pour le défi SINTE</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une agréable soirée

**Author's Note:**

> Note : OS écrit pour le défi SINTE organisé par Miya Morana sur LJ.  
> Lien de l'image : http://sexisnottheenemy.tumblr.com/post/163019876
> 
> Disclaimer : Les personnages sont la propriété de EmiRain.
> 
> Merci à opelleam pour ses conseils et sa relecture.

« Il ne vous reste plus que cette page à signer. »

Rhys parapha la dernière feuille que lui présentait son secrétaire et celui-ci s’empressa de ranger le document dûment rempli dans une pochette.

 « Votre altesse », salua le secrétaire.

Il s'inclina brièvement avant de sortir du bureau, laissant le prince seul. Ce dernier ne fut pas mécontent de le voir quitter les lieux. Il avait passé près d’une  heure à signer des papiers que lui présentait Anton. L'homme était certes compétent et consciencieux, Rhys n'avait rien à lui reprocher à ce sujet mais s’il avait été un peu plus enclin à sourire et un peu moins coincé, les séances de travail auraient été moins fastidieuses. Anton parlait peu et les rares fois où son visage s’éclairait, était l’instant  où il annonçait l’arrivée d’un visiteur, il prenait alors grand soin d’énoncer le titre complet, semblant apprécier la succession de nom qui sortait de sa bouche. A peine refermée, la porte s’ouvrit de nouveau sur le jeune homme, faisant lever les yeux du prince sur lui.

« Autre chose ?

— Je venais vous informer de l’arrivée de Lord Alistair Grayson Dorian Reed troisième du nom », déclara pompeusement le secrétaire.

A cette annonce, Rhys sourit. Lord Reed était un marchand d’armes aux affaires florissantes et c’était surtout un ami de longue date qui ferait bientôt parti de la famille quand le prince épouserait Gloria, sa cousine. Il  appréciait  sa compagnie.  Ce dernier ne prenait pas de gant pour lui parler, contrairement à beaucoup de personnes qu’il côtoyait et malgré leurs caractères opposés et les petites manies de Reed, ils avaient de nombreux points communs : le goût des hommes entre autres, même si Rhys appréciait aussi la douceur des courbes féminines.

« Très bien. Fais-le conduire à la salle d’armes, je le retrouverai là-bas.

— Bien votre altesse. »

Le secrétaire quitta de nouveau la pièce. Rhys s’étira brièvement, rester assis derrière un bureau à signer des papiers ou à accorder des audiences était beaucoup plus contraignant et épuisant que l’on ne  pouvait l’imaginer. Heureusement, malgré ses obligations et son statut, il arrivait à trouver du temps pour des activités plus intéressantes, comme  ce qu’il avait prévu pour le début de soirée. Il allait donc retrouver Lord Reed pour une petite séance d’escrime. Ce dernier était un adversaire doué et c’était un sport de combat que le prince pratiquait avec plaisir. Ensuite, il avait un rendez-vous à l’extérieur du palais, dans un bordel plus précisément et Rhys ne put retenir un petit sourire à cette idée. Il avait hâte d’y être. Là-bas, il allait pratiquer un autre genre de lutte avec le tigre du Teahouse, une joute beaucoup plus sensuelle et c’était ce dernier style de combat qu’il affectionnait tout particulièrement.

oOo

Dans la salle d’armes, résonnait le bruit des lames qui s’entrechoquaient. Sous le regard d’un majordome et de quelques femmes de chambre qui se tenaient au bord de la zone de combat, délimitée par une bande de tissu rouge, Lord Reed et le prince héritier d’Ivore se livraient à un combat acharné. Malgré leurs tenues blanches identiques, il était facile de les différencier, Rhys arborait sur son torse l’emblème de la famille royale et on pouvait discerner la longue chevelure brune de Reed malgré le casque.

Le duel était amical mais les deux hommes se battaient avec acharnement, esquivant avec élégance les tentatives de touche de l’adversaire, chacun guettant la moindre faille dans la défense de son opposant. Leur combat ressemblait presque à une danse habilement  chorégraphiée où ils cherchaient tous les deux à gagner. Ce fut finalement Lord Reed qui marqua la dernière touche, la pointe de son sabre s’appuyant sur la visière du casque de son adversaire, sous les applaudissements du personnel présent.

Le marchand d’armes abaissa son bras, signifiant la fin du duel et les deux hommes se saluèrent brièvement, avant de retirer casque et gants. Lord Reed se tamponna élégamment le front avec un mouchoir pour effacer toute trace de sueur alors que Rhys détachait simplement le haut de sa veste pour être plus à l’aise. Ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers une table installée dans un coin de la salle où les attendaient tasse de thé et pâtisseries. Dès qu’ils furent assis, le personnel de maison s’activa pour les servir.

« Tu m’as l’air bien souriant pour quelqu’un qui vient de perdre. D’habitude, tu détestes cela.

— C’est exact mais aujourd’hui, rien ne peut entamer ma bonne humeur, expliqua l’héritier du trône. J’ai un rendez-vous très intéressant et je pense qu’il va s’avérer très agréable, précisa-t-il.

— Et je suppose qu’il aura lieu dans un de tes bordels, le Teahouse peut-être ?

— On ne peut rien te cacher ! »

Lord Reed se contenta de hausser un sourcil en guise de réponse et prit sa tasse de thé pour en boire une gorgée. Il avait accompagné Rhys plusieurs fois lors de ses sorties dans des bordels. La recherche du plaisir était un des loisirs préférés du prince héritier et le marchand d’armes présumait que son futur mariage ne serait pas un frein à ses visites dans les maisons closes tant qu’il saurait faire preuve de discrétion. Cependant après s’être rendu une première fois au Teahouse et quelques discussions avec lui, il lui avait paru évident que le jeune prince semblait particulièrement friand du  dénommé Axis, un rouquin qui n’avait pas la langue dans sa poche et qui passait le plus clair de son temps pieds nus tel un vagabond - critère rédhibitoire en ce qui concernait Reed pour qui la propreté était une obsession, ce qui amusait le prince héritier qui le taquinait souvent à ce sujet ainsi que sur ses préférences pour les jeunes hommes vierges. C’était à se demander ce que Rhys pouvait bien trouver à cet homme vulgaire et grossier, pensa Reed en reprenant une nouvelle gorgée du breuvage chaud.

Quand il leva les yeux vers son compagnon de table, ce dernier était en train de déguster une part de gâteau, le sourire toujours bien présent sur ses lèvres. L’heure de son prochain rendez-vous approchait et il savait qu'il en apprécierait chaque seconde. Il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'il pense à remercier Alice. Ce dernier lui avait couru après pour l'insulter – ce qui était plutôt habituel de sa part – alors que le prince allait quitter l'établissement. Malheureusement pour le rouquin, son langage fleuri et le geste obscène adressé à un client n'avaient pas vraiment était du goût du propriétaire des lieux qui se trouvait juste derrière lui. Axis ne s’était rendu compte de sa présence qu’en entendant un « Axis ! » menaçant qui interrompit net son flot de paroles. Atros avait donc offert une visite gratuite en guise d'excuses malgré les protestations d'Axis. Si le rouquin continuait comme cela, il aurait droit à des séances gratuites régulièrement et il ne pouvait que se réjouir à cette idée. Voir son visage dépité à l’idée qu’il allait encore le revoir avait été un vrai régal.

Il prit une nouvelle bouchée de  sa pâtisserie, savourant le goût de la crème sur sa langue, ses pensées toujours tournées vers le prostitué. Si Alice croyait qu’en se montrant grossier, il allait finir par se lasser, il se trompait lourdement. Au contraire, il ne faisait qu’attiser l’envie de Rhys de le faire sortir de ses gonds. Il aimait le voir lutter pour mieux le faire céder et ce soir,  il se délecterait de ses gémissements. Oui, cela allait être une très bonne soirée !

oOo

La nuit commençait à tomber quand un élégant attelage s'arrêta à proximité du Teahouse. Un laquais, juché à l’arrière du carrosse, s’empressa de descendre pour ouvrir la portière au prince qui sortit élégamment du véhicule. Il ne s’attarda pas dans la rue et poussa la porte à double battant qui donnait directement sur le grand hall d’entrée. Il porta immédiatement son regard sur la droite, vers le coin où patientaient les prostitués en attendant de recevoir leurs clients. C’est là que se trouvait Axis, allongé sur le canapé, les mains croisées derrière la tête et les jambes posés sur les genoux de Claret. Cette dernière se redressa précipitamment en avisant sa présence, délogeant le rouquin de ses cuisses qui faillit s’en retrouver au sol.

« Sir Rhys », le salua-t-elle joyeusement.

Le noble se pencha vers elle et lui prit la main pour y déposer un baiser. En dépit de sa profession, la jeune femme ne put retenir un rougissement, troublée par cette attention. Quand il se redressa, Rhys croisa le regard furieux d’Axis. Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche pour râler mais c’est ce moment que choisit Atros pour apparaître et le prostitué ravala les propos qu’il avait sur le bout de la langue.

« Sir Rhys, je suis ravi de vous revoir ici et de constater que vous ne nous tenez pas rigueur pour ce qui s’est passé lors de votre dernière visite.

— Eh bien, il était difficile de ne pas accepter une telle offre, répondit Rhys. Votre personnel est si divertissant, précisa-t-il en regardant Axis.

— J’espère cependant que ce genre d’incident ne se renouvellera pas. »

Atros jeta un regard en guise d’avertissement à Axis. C’était déjà la deuxième fois qu’il se voyait contraint de proposer une visite gratuite en guise de dédommagement pour sa grossièreté. Heureusement que leur client semblait plutôt s’en amuser et n’avait pas arrêté de fréquenter les lieux.  Axis avait de la chance de lui rapporter autant d’argent, il n’avait donc pas encore mis à exécution la menace de la punition donnée par Mercutio et pourtant ce dernier aurait été plus que ravi de tester ses jouets sur le sulfureux rouquin. Cependant, s’il devait encore offrir des séances gratuites, il finirait par perdre de l’argent et ça, c’était inacceptable pour un bordel de cette réputation. Malgré tout, les visites régulières de Rhys d’Ivore apportaient un certain prestige à son établissement et il était aussi possible qu’il ramène de riches amis, comme il l’avait fait avec Lord Reed, ce qui était un atout non négligeable et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre un tel client. La prochaine fois, rien ne sauverait Axis de la punition.

« Je suis certain qu’il n’y aura aucun problème, n’est-ce pas Alice ? »

Axis profita que Atros regardait de nouveau en direction du noblion pour lui adresser un geste obscène traduisant le fond de sa pensée puisqu’il ne pouvait pas lui répondre de vive voix sous peine de punition. Rhys lui sourit, amusé de la situation.

« Après toi, chaton ! » dit-il en indiquant l’escalier.

Axis serra les poings, un éclat d’indignation enflammée passa dans ses yeux. Sa langue le démangeait et il brûlait de répondre à cet enfoiré de trou du cul mais il ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir. De mauvaise grâce, il prit la direction des marches et commença à monter. Rhys salua brièvement Atros et Claret qui était restée muette lors de cet échange avant de suivre le prostitué. Il ne manqua pas de noter que le pantalon qu’il  portait moulait parfaitement ses fesses musclées. Ils arrivèrent à l’étage et bifurquèrent dans le couloir, en direction des chambres.

Arrivé devant la porte, Axis l’ouvrit brusquement avant de se décaler sur le côté pour laisser passer Rhys.

« Après toi, tapette ! dit-il en reprenant volontairement l’expression du noble.

— Je ne te savais pas si poli, Alice », répliqua Axis en pénétrant dans la pièce.

La porte se referma dans un claquement sonore et il sentit qu’on l’empoignait par l’arrière de sa veste avant d’être retourné. Les yeux bleus tombèrent sur un regard furieux.

« Tout ça, c’est ta faute ! cracha Axis.

— Allons chaton, tu oublies que ce n’est pas moi qui insulte les clients.

— La ferme, ducon !

— Mais je suis rassuré, j’avais peur que tu aies perdu ta langue. »

Néanmoins Rhys n’était pas venu pour perdre du temps en parole même s’il appréciait leur petit échange. Son envie n’avait fait que grandir depuis qu’il avait pénétré au Teahouse et voir  le prostitué commençait à s’échauffer ne faisait que l’exciter davantage et il était temps de lui montrer. Il profita de leur proximité pour prendre possession de sa bouche, glissant sa main dans les cheveux roux pour prévenir tout geste de recul. Il approfondit le baiser, leurs langues se caressant, s’enroulant l’une autour de l’autre et se goûtant. Les mains de l’héritier du trône ne restèrent pas inactives et commencèrent à déboutonner la chemise d’Axis avant de s’attaquer au pantalon, faisant glisser le morceau de tissu le long de ses hanches, le poids du vêtement l’entraînant vers le bas. Axis se retrouva nu entre ses bras.

Il posa ses lèvres contre son cou, caressant la peau de la pointe de la langue avant de descendre vers son torse. Il s'attarda un peu sur les tétons puis continua vers les abdominaux bien dessinés et finit par se retrouver à genoux face à la preuve évidente de son envie. Il eut un petit sourire amusé, satisfait de le voir si réceptif à ses caresses. Ses mains avaient glissé le long du corps du prostitué et il les posa sur les fesses bronzées, en appréciant la fermeté. A l’idée de ses lèvres roses si habiles sur cette partie de son anatomie, le sexe d’Axis se raidit encore plus. Rhys le prit en bouche et le prostitué ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir. Il plongea une main dans les cheveux bleus pour l’inciter à poursuivre. Rhys sourit autour de la verge qui allait et venait dans sa bouche. Il fit quelques allées et retour avant de relever la tête et de relâcher la verge luisante de salive. Il ne voulait pas le faire venir de cette manière. Il gagna un grognement mécontent du prostitué.

Il se redressa, ses mains ne quittant pas le corps viril et il reprit ses lèvres, il en profita pour le faire reculer doucement vers le lit qui se trouvait derrière eux. Quand les genoux d'Axis  butèrent contre le matelas, Rhys appuya ses mains sur son torse et le fit basculer. Le rouquin ne retint pas un grommellement  de protestation et se redressa sur ses coudes.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fous ?

— Je pensais que le lit serait plus confortable. A moins que tu ne  préfères que je te prenne sur le tapis .

— Dans tes rêves **.** »

Malgré lui, Axis posa les yeux sur le tapis. Il en était hors de question ! Même s’il savait au fond de lui qu’il prendrait du plaisir avec ce foutu noble quelque soit le lieu car ce dernier était bien trop doué.

« Tu as raison, gardons ça pour une prochaine fois !

— Y aura pas de prochaine fois !

—A ta place, je n’y compterais pas trop. »

Rhys commença à dégrafer les attaches dorées de sa veste puis défit les boutons de sa chemise, dévoilant son torse musclé et glabre, parfaitement conscient du regard d’Axis qui glissait sur son corps au fur et à mesure que la peau apparaissait. Ce dernier devait bien reconnaître que cet enfoiré était bien fait de sa personne mais il ne lui avouerait jamais. Il était déjà suffisamment arrogant comme ça. Rhys finit de se déshabiller. A la vision de son sexe tendu, Axis ne put s’empêcher de détourner les yeux, les souvenirs de sa bouche autour de cette verge lui revenant en mémoire mais les joues rouges et la respiration saccadée trahissaient malgré tout son envie.

Le prince monta à son tour sur le matelas et se retrouva entre les cuisses du prostitué qui s'était reculé jusqu'à se retrouver à la tête du lit. Il se pencha vers les lèvres si appétissantes pour un baiser passionné qui rapprocha leurs corps, attisant leur désir. Leurs peaux se touchaient, se frôlaient. Les jambes bronzées encadrèrent les hanches de Rhys et un gémissement commun leur échappa quand leurs membres tendus entrèrent en contact. D’un mouvement lascif du bassin, ils se tendirent l’un vers l’autre pour accentuer cette sensation.

Une des mains du prince glissa le long du corps bronzé jusqu’à son bas-ventre pour caresser la verge suintante, lui arrachant un nouveau gémissement. Les doigts descendirent plus bas pour se retrouver devant son intimité. Axis se mordit les lèvres pour empêcher le moindre son de franchir la barrière de sa bouche quand deux doigts envahir son corps en vue de le préparer.

Les membres se retirèrent  rapidement et furent remplacer par un sexe brûlant, une grimace déformant les traits du prostitué sous la douleur de l’intrusion, ses doigts s’accrochant aux draps alors que Rhys ne retenait pas un soupir de satisfaction à se retrouver dans ce corps si chaud.  Sans attendre, il amorça un mouvement du bassin et se glissa plus profondément en lui. Les mains d’Axis relâchèrent les draps pour s’accrocher aux épaules du jeune noble. Bientôt, seuls les soupirs, les gémissements et le froissement des draps se firent entendre dans la chambre.

Une main pâle glissa entre leurs ventres jusqu’au sexe tendu du prostitué pour le masturber alors que les coups de reins s’intensifiaient, la jouissance montant progressivement en eux. L’une des mains d’Axis s’agrippa à la fesse contractée par l’effort du prince, il avait fermé les yeux sous l’effet que lui procurait ce sexe en lui. Comme à chaque fois, le plaisir était trop fort, les sensations trop plaisantes pour qu’il y résiste et il se sentait perdre pied. Rhys aimait le voir dans cet état, le voir lâcher prise entre ses bras. La boule de plaisir ne cessait de grossir, il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps et aux contractions du corps sous le sien, il sut que lui aussi était proche. Dans un dernier coup de bassin, ils atteignirent l’orgasme.

Il se retira du corps chaud et se rallongea aux côtés du rouquin. Le souffle court, ils restèrent immobiles quelques instants. Puis, Rhys se tourna sur le flanc pour observer Axis, le regard bleu se gorgeant de la vision du corps alangui près de lui sur les draps défaits : les yeux fermés, la bouche entrouverte, les joues rougies et la peau luisante de sueur. C’était si rare de le voir comme ça. Ses yeux en profitèrent pour retracer les tatouages qui ornaient ses jambes et ses bras avant de remonter vers son visage.

Il ne résista pas à son envie  et une de ses mains vint frôler la peau bronzée du visage, dégageant une mèche puis elle descendit sur la joue, s’arrêtant un instant sur la bouche qui laissa passer un soupir, signe que le jeune homme semblait apprécier la caresse puis sa main glissa  sur la nuque bronzée, frôlant du bout des doigts la naissance des cheveux.

A ce contact, Axis rouvrit des yeux encore voilés par le plaisir et tomba sur deux orbes bleus qui le dévisageaient intensément. Rhys posa ses lèvres sur celles du prostitué pour un baiser beaucoup plus chaste que ceux qu’ils avaient pu échanger avant de se retirer doucement. La bouche du noble revint prendre celle du rouquin, sa langue taquinant ses lèvres. Qui pourrait imaginer que cette bouche si tendre en cet instant pouvait hurler et sortir autant de grossièreté. Le jeune roux n’opposa aucune résistance et referma les yeux. Le baiser s’intensifia et les mains du prince repartir à la découverte du corps bronzé et tatoué alors qu’Axis plongeait une main dans les cheveux bleus.

oOo

Rhys venait de refermer les attaches dorées de sa veste qui tombait impeccablement. Il se retourna vers le lit où se trouvait le prostitué.

« Merci pour cet agréable moment, Alice.

— Va te faire foutre, connard, cracha ce dernier.

— A bientôt, chaton ! »

Rhys referma la porte de la chambre en souriant avant que le coussin lancé par Axis ne l’atteigne, distinguant seulement le bruit sourd de l’objet quand il entra en contact avec la cloison de bois et un hurlement.

FIN

 


End file.
